All He wanted
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: In the beginning all Ash’s father had wanted was a family and then the man left after he’d gotten all he’d wanted. All Ash wanted was one confession of love, or maybe a date. GaryAsh Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Ice: Well, tis our first Poke'fic.

Randa: We like it.

Fire: **You** like it, I find something is missing.

Wonton: Well save your comments until after they're done reading your work.

* * *

In the beginning all Ash's father had wanted was a family and then the man left after he'd gotten all he'd wanted. All Ash wanted was one confession of love, or maybe a date.

Ash had been back in Pallet for a while now. He was enjoying the open skies of his home and just lying around with all of his poke'mon. Ash was content with his life and didn't plan on changing it any time soon. Also Gary had phoned his grandpa and said he was going to be in town soon for a bit, Ash didn't want to leave again without seeing him at least once.

Right now Ash was at Oak's lab and was relaxing with his friends. All his 30 tauros were, for once, calm and happy. Charizard was visiting along with Squirtle. Blubasaur was taking a nap with Bayleaf, and basically everyone else. Then Noctowl and Swellow were near by in branches. Aipom seemed to be minding his own business for once. Ash also could swear he'd seen a pidgeot and a few butterfree fly over head a few times. All in all Ash was content with where and how he was. He could be a frontier brain but he just wanted to lay back for the time being.

Pikachu's, who was on Ash's stomach, ear twitched, and a few other's raised their heads. Then Ash heard a twig snap and he looked toward the sound. There was Gary in his lab coat and his ever faithful Umbreon by his side. Ash smiled and waved, then looked to the sky.

"You know, it's only when you're here that their ever _this_ calm?" Came the voice that was distinctly Gary.

"Well I guess I just have that kind of influence on them." Ash said with a laugh. Gary sat next to the darker brunet, and Pikachu got up off Ash to go sleep in quiet.

"You have an influence on everyone and everything you meet, Ash." Gary said quietly.

"Oh really, If so then what have I done to you?" Ash asked looking at Gary and sitting up. Gary was quiet for a few moments before turning to Ash to answer.

"First you softened me up, which lead to me falling in love. You made me scared to admit it, and then finally come to realize it was real." Gary then leaned in toward Ash and kissed the younger trainer. Ash leaned in as well kissing the taller back. Gary leaned just a bit more and pushed Ash back onto his back and only released him when his lungs burned for air.

"Is that your way of asking someone out?" Ash smirked up at him.

"I wouldn't really know because I've never asked anyone out. Though I did ask for a friend that way once." He added as an 'afterthought'. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"And who was this?" Gary leaned down for another kiss. When they pulled apart again he answered.

"You."

"I guess I'm special then, huh?" Ash asked with a small smile.

"Yup. Would you like to go out sometime?" Gary looked into the other's eyes.

"Hell yes!" Ash had a wide grin on his face. Ash rolled them over, kissed Gary again, got up, and ran off, Pikachu trailing after.

About three hours later Gary was walking toward Ash's house, thinking about what they were going to do on their date. They could go to Vermillion city, Gary had his car at his Grandpa's place, and catch a movie. Gary decided to let Ash decide, because the brunet lad figured that Ash would know where Ash wanted to go. The brunette was psyched and nervous beyond all lengths and when he got to Ash's house, Gary was met with a frantic mother.

The red headed woman was sitting on her couch sobbing. She was mumbling something about all her men leaving her and how she didn't understand why they always left. This sight reminded Gary of when Ash's father had left, and one of the few times he'd seen Ash's mother after Ash had left.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Gary questioned lightly. Her head snapped up and she stared wide eyed at Gary for a moment and then smile as if she'd figured something out. "Did Ash leave again?"

"Yes, and he's come out like his father hasn't he?" and Gary knew then that the distressed woman was right. Ash's father had left because he'd found every thing he'd ever wanted, and so had Ash. In the long run that probably meant that the brown-eyed brunette would never see Ash again. Gary sat next to the woman and cried for his Ash, who thought that you needed to leave behind all that you wanted...

TBC?

* * *

Fire: See! Akward ending! I was going to put in a date scene and makeout scene, but I just made Ash disappear!grabs hair in fusteration and growls loudly

Randa: I think it was lovely original.

Wonton: I agree.

Ice: I noticed that you used all of Ashy's poke'mon! Tell us what all of you readers think!


	2. Chapter 2

Randa: Well for anybody actually still watching this, here's the conclusion.

Ice: w00t! We're not dead! Praise the the florescent GODS!

* * *

Ash only made it the docks that harbored the boats that would take him to Shinno when he figured out exactly what he'd just done. Gary had asked him out, he'd gone home to get ready, but packed instead. After that he'd just left, left to go to Shinno. When he came to this relization, he also realized what an idiot he was for doing so, ending up just like his father, a man he hoped he'd never be like. The sad truth, was that he was now more like the man than ever.

Once Ash saw the ship that would take him away, he turned around and walked strait back the way he came. He walked for a while in complete silence. His Pikachu had been giving him confused looks ever since he'd turned around, so he though he'd humor the little mouse.

"I was an idiot. You know I've liked Gary since ever right?" He asked, Pikachu nodded. "Well, he wanted to start a relationship, and when I go home to get ready I pack my stuff and leave. Just like my dad.

"But I'm going back, Gary's gotta come this way. The only port to Shinno from Kanto is in that city, so if he's going back, I'll catch him along this route. Pretty smart especially after such a stupid spell, don't ya think?" He smiled toward the yellow creature on his shoulder.

"Chaa" Pikachu responded.

Silence once again fell over the pair, and they stayed like that for a long time. There was a break when Apom showed up, complaining about being left behind. And so they made their merry way along the path back to Pallet, and soon there he was, or his outline anyway. Gary was making his way to the port city that Ash had left. Ash jogged a bit to get close enough to tell if it really was Gary, when that was confirmed, Ash took off and jumped on Gary.

"I am so, so, so sorry Gary, I am a horrible person, and I can't tell you how incredibly stupid I was for doing what I did.!" Ash exclaimed, hiding his face from view. Ash didn't see the amused and adoring face on Gary because of that.

"Well, you did say you were sorry, but you know, to me, you're just incredibly adorable." Gary said and smiled when Ash looked up at him. " I love you Ash Ketchum, will you allow me the honor of escorting you to Shinno?"

Ash grinned up at Gary, "Yes I think I will." His answer earned him a peck on the lips, a kiss with many, many more to follow.

Owari!

* * *

Wonton: And that is where that one ends, now on to Pikachu's song about HIS/HER love interest!

* * *

Omake

(Pikachu standing alone in a spot light)

Dex- commencing Poke'dex function translation

Pikachu(singing)- "I'm in love with an Eevee  
Eevee evolution  
Evolution  
Evolution  
Eevee Evolution  
And that's what makes me go mad

I wouldn't be so mad  
wouldn't be so sad  
If there weren't so many  
Eevee evolutions

(Darkness lit up and Pikachu is surrounded by many eevees and their evolutions and Pikachu spins around in a whirl.)

Could my love be a Glaceon  
or a Leafeon  
But that doesn't seem to fit  
Because my electricity doesn't seem to mix

(Glaceons and Leafeons are removed from the mix)

As I go around wondering the world  
I only get to see  
A brief few glimpses of my one true love

(Pictures of battles with Gary and his Poke'mon)

I'm in love with an Eevee  
Eevee evolution  
Evolution  
Evolution  
Eevee Evolution  
And that's what makes me go mad

I wouldn't be so mad  
wouldn't be so sad  
If there weren't so many  
Eevee evolutions

Is my love an Espeon  
a Flareon  
But that just doesn't seem mash  
because our colors would just clash

(Flareons and Espeons disappear)

Round and round match after match  
I can see him but I don't  
Just one small glimpse of a yellow ring  
That's on my one true love

I'm in love with an Eevee  
Eevee evolution  
Evolution  
Evolution  
Eevee Evolution  
And that's what makes me go mad

I wouldn't be so mad  
wouldn't be so sad  
If there weren't so many  
Eevee evolutions

Can my love be a Vaporeon  
or a Jolteon  
No, no, no  
That just can't be it

(Vaporeons and Jolteons disappear)

I'm in love  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  
I'm in love with an Umbreon

(Pikachu jumps for the single Umbreon left and seems to be accepted)

* * *

Fire: Ehem... The girls thought it was absolutely adorable, so they forced my talents into that song.

Ice: Hope ya'all like it!

Wonton: See you next time, in the adventures of FANFICTION!


End file.
